


A Good Daddy Worries

by Anica



Series: Hanni-verse [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, One Swat, Post Mpreg, Reference to Spanking, Still Fluffy, Time-out, Will Knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anica/pseuds/Anica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: It would be interesting to see what would happen if Will and Hannibal had to discipline Hanni for the first time.</p>
<p>After Will disciplines their son, he's a bit worried. Hannibal calms him and they briefly discuss their own childhoods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Daddy Worries

**Author's Note:**

> For CupcakexxLover and the wonderful prompt. Hope I didn't disappoint. 
> 
> Still no beta. Sorry.

“Where are we?” Will Graham asked his son, Hanni, as he parked the car. 

“Papa’s office,” The boy squirmed in his car seat. 

“That’s right,” He caught a glimpse of the dark curls bouncing around in the rearview mirror and smiled affectionately. “Hold on, I’ll get you out.” 

It was a beautiful day. Just the start of fall, and the weather was just starting to turn cold. It was a nice change from the muggy summer they had. He had no classes today and Hannibal’s patient had canceled his appointment a few day prior. It just so happened to be the hour after his lunch break. This was the perfect excuse to have one last picnic before it got to cold. 

Hannibal had spent all morning preparing their lunch, which now set in the backseat of Will’s car. Now all was left to do was to get the good doctor and they could be on their way. It was still a few minutes to the end of the hour and Will thought they could wait inside instead of making Hannibal come to them. 

Will undid his son’s seatbelt and helped the boy out of the car.

“My cape!” Hanni bounced around, “Don’t forget my cape!” 

Will chuckled and grabbed the bright red cape on top of the picnic basket, “I would never forget your cape! Who would save me from spiders if not for my Super Hanni?” 

Will kneeled and tied the cape around the boy’s neck, who immediately started spinning in place. 

“I open the jars too, daddy!”

“How could I forget,” Will shook his head. The fact that he and Hannibal would loosen the lids was a secret he was taking to the grave. 

“Whoosh,” Hanni said in a deep voice and raised both his arms into the air, running circles around his dad. 

“Super Hanni, hold my hand,” Will instructed, holding out his hand. 

“Super Hanni doesn’t need to hold hands,” Hanni informed him, taking a superhero stance, both hands on his hips. 

“He does if he wants to see papa,” Will said patiently.

Hanni took his hand and smiled brightly up at his dad, “I want to see papa!” 

They walked to the end of the block and waited for the light to change. 

“Red means stop, remember?” Will asked as he looked down and noticed the boy’s shoe was untied.

Will kneeled down in front of his son to tie the shoe. Hanni looked around. He was just across the street from his papa’s office. He saw the doors open and got so excited, he forgot where he was.

“Papa!” He shrieked, and made a run for the doors.

Will was shocked for a split second, not having time to scream he jumped, grabbed at the boy’s coat and cape, and pulled him back just as a car went by. 

His heart stopped and started again, and he could feel it vibrating through his whole body. He took a calming breath but it nothing as he met the boy’s wide eyes. 

“Don’t you ever do anything like that again,” Will said, his louder and with more of edge than he intended. 

“I saw papa,” the boy’s voice trembled and Will looked over his shoulder only to see a young woman exit the office.

“It doesn’t matter! You never let go of my hand and you never cross the street on your own,” Will said, then reached back and swatted the boy hard across the seat of his pants. 

There was a moment of shock for both of them before the boy burst into tears. It was the first physical punishment for the four year old and it was a shock coming from his always gentle daddy. His papa had been the only one to threaten such a thing. 

“Do you understand?” Will asked, though shocked at what he had done, he was still to upset at what almost happened. “Do you understand what I said?” 

“Yes,” Hanni mumbled between tears and rubbing his face. 

“We’re not done,” he warned the boy as the light finally changed. He picked the boy up and carried him across the street. Holding the boy close helped the tight pain in his chest. “You’re going to get a time-out when we get to papa’s office.” 

“No,” Hanni cried into his shirt. 

Inside his office Hannibal was finishing up his notes when he heard the front door open. He knew who it was and rose to greet them. When he heard crying, he rushed over. He opened the door just in time see Will set their son on the ground, who rushed to him as soon as his feet met the floor. Hannibal instantly kneeled to pick up the crying boy. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, noting how shaken Will looked.

“Daddy hit my butt,” Hanni cried into his shirt. 

Hannibal knew how patient and gentle Will was with their son. Taking that in to account and how upset Will looked, he knew this was something serious. 

“Why did daddy do that?” Hannibal asked, pulling the boy back.

“Daddy is a meanie,” Hanni mumbled and tried to bury has face back against Hannibal’s vest. 

“That is a horrible thing to call your daddy,” Hannibal told the boy, pulling his face back where he could see it. From the corner of his eyes he could see the hurt look on the younger man’s face. “It’s very naughty to call someone names. You’re going to have apologize.” 

“He can apologize later,“ Will said, not wanting to focus on what seemed such a small things considering what happened. “Hanni, want to tell your papa what you did to earn the smack?”

“No,” Hanni whispered, tears still streaming down his face. 

“Should daddy tell me?” Hannibal asked, walking back into his office.

Hanni buried his head against papa and shook it. 

“It must have been very naughty then,” Hannibal wagered and received a nod of confirmation from the small head pressed against his neck. 

“He ran into the middle of street,” Will said softly, the words obviously painful to say. He could see Will relive it as he spoke. “He was almost hit by a car.” 

Hannibal’s grip automatically tightens on the boy in his arms. A ER surgeon knows what kind of damage a car could do to a small child. So does a street cop. A deep, calming breath does nothing to settle his nerves. He places the child down and kneels before him. Hannibal wiped most of the tears away with his hands. The boy refuses to stand still and keeps trying to pull Hannibal back into an embrace. He holds the boy firmly by the arms just far enough so their eyes could meet. 

“That was very dangerous, my sweet boy. Your daddy and I could have lost you and we would have been so very very sad. Do you understand?” 

Hanni nodded, more tears spilled and he finally stopped squirming, “yes papa.” 

“Hanni, what did I say about a time-out?” 

Hanni looks up at his daddy, his lower lip sticking as far it’ll go. Will is having none of it and when he looks at papa, the older man just points to a corner. 

“How long?” Hanni asks, dragging his feet. 

“Till we say it’s ok to come out,” Will tells him.

The boy makes his way to the corner, sniffling softly as he leans his head against the walls. 

“You’re shaking, Will,” Hannibal stands quickly and wraps his arms firmly around his lover. “It will be all right. He is all right.” 

Will clings to him, his hands gripping the back of Hannibal’s vest. It takes a few deep breath for the tension to leave Will’s body. He takes a shaky breath and lets go and Hannibal lets him. They wonder over to his desk where Will takes Hannibal’s seat behind the desk and the doctor perches on the corner of the it. 

“We never even talked about it before you know,” Will speaks softly. “I know we threatened to spank him before but you’re the shrink, isn’t that harmful? Isn’t that what they say?”

“Do not refer to me as a shrink,” the request sounds more like a warning and was delivered with a stern glare. “As far as the studies on physical punishment, from what I gather, they seem to always focus on the extremes.”

“More abuse than actual punishment?” Will asks.

“Yes, harsh punishments for crimes that don’t call for such severity.” Hannibal shrugs, “While others might not be as harsh when they carry out their punishment they use it for every offence through out the week. Sometimes a short spanking is preferable over losing access to the internet or their favorite TV shows so the punishment does not register on the same level and does not deter the current behavior. When the behavior continues or intensifies, some may look at the history of punishment and conclude that the punishment caused the behavior ” 

“You think they’re not doing it right?” 

“I can’t say. Most studies don’t actually dwell on the transgression that caused the punishment. It also depends on the child.” Hannibal tells him and when Will moves the chair closer, he reaches for Will’s hand. “If they’re naturally stubborn, you can’t try to break their will. I have not really spent my time studying children but it seems just as education sometimes is tailored to fit a child so must the punishments.” 

“You don’t think what I did is wrong?” Will asks, his voice softer than before. 

“No,” Hannibal gives him a reassuring smile. “The swat did not damage our son. Have you never been spanked? 

Will shrugs and chuckles, “I grew up in the south, thirty years ago. It was expected.”

Hannibal smiles and runs his free hand through the dark curls. He tries to imagine the small boy, with large blue eyes and probably dirty cheeks from playing outside all day. He wonders if young Will wore glasses as well. He had never seen any pictures. He can just see the shy, far to skinny boy, running down the street with a stick in his hand and no less than three dogs chasing him.

“What kind of mischief could young Will Graham possibly cause?”

Will smirks up at the doctor, “Cheap psychology trick?” 

Hannibal shakes his head, “Genuine curiosity. I promise not to psychoanalyze out loud.” 

Will chuckle; “It wasn’t much. I was a bit of an introvert so I mostly kept to myself. I just had a habit wondering off when things got to much. I would be gone for hours,” Will looks over at the boy in the corner and thinks about how scared he would be if it was Hanni that wondered off. “Dad had to call the cops more than a few times. I couldn’t have been more than six the first time.” 

“Were you ever upset with your father for the punishment?”

“No,” Will sighed. “He was never cruel. He was just scared.” 

Will looks down at their hands. He wants to ask his lover the same question but he know whatever happened in the orphanage was not loving discipline. He tries to imagine Hannibal as a boy before the darkness. The thought makes him smile. 

Will had always been what he was now but for Hannibal there was a time when he was something else completely. A brilliant boy with so much potential. Two loving parents and a little who worshiped him. He thinks Hannibal must have been happy back then. Maybe even spoiled rotten (Will likes the idea of young Hannibal being spoiled). Before the darkness that ripped the boy apart, he must have laughed loudly and often. 

That had to be fact. Their son’s usually happy disposition had to come from Hannibal. It defiantly did not come from him. The well guarded man in front of him was the result of conditioning and iron clad self control. 

“What about your father?” Will asks, his curiosity winning over. 

“Europe is not known for its kindness,” Hannibal lifted a shoulder. “My father was a gentle man who never raised his voice but corporal punishment was the norm. I wouldn’t be surprised if it still was.”

Will leaned back, a smile teasing his lips. “Go on, regale with stories from your wayward youth.” 

The older man ran his tongue over his lower lip and seemed to try to remember.

“I very much hated my music lessons. To be fair I guess it was my instructor I detested. Foul smelling woman who would rap my knuckles with her ruler when I missed a note,” Hannibal paused to show a small scar along the knuckle of his pinky.

“Your parents knew?” Will asked, shocked.

“I must have been six or seven,” Hannibal shook his head. “I thought I would be in trouble for not knowing my lessons. I woke early one morning, knowing it was the day of my lessons and decided I have had enough. I got the gardener’s shears and cut the strings of the spinet. It’s a smaller version the harpsichord. It was very liberating” 

Will burst out laughing and few seconds later Hannibal joined him. Will caught his breath, and breathed a sigh of relief that the memory that Hannibal shared appeared to be happy one. In Hannibal’s smile he saw that small boy. Shears in hand and looking quite pleased with himself. He probably didn’t try to hide it.

“You went to your father and told him what you did,” Will guessed. 

Hannibal nodded, “I would not let anyone else be blamed. Years later I learned to play the harpsichord on my own.”

Will chuckled and looked over at the corner, and glanced down at his watch. Seven minutes. It was longer than the boy usually stayed in a time-out but this was a serious transgression.

“You’re still worried that you caused irrefutable damage to the boy’s psyche?” Hannibal asked softly. 

“Maybe. Yea, I guess. Our fathers might not have screwed us up but we are far more screwed up than our fathers ever were.” 

“That is true but the fact that you are worried about it proves that you are a good father.” Hannibal said, getting off the table and tilting Will’s head so the younger man would look at him and not the corner. “You’re a wonderful father.”

“Think he’ll hate me?” Will asked and it was nothing but a whisper. 

“No,” Hannibal said and when Will gave him a doubtful look he added; “I’ll prove it.” 

Hannibal kneeled besides the young boy, and turned him around. 

“What did you think about during your time out?” 

“My butt hurts,” Hanni said with a pathetic sniffle. 

“It does not,” Hannibal replied calmly. He doubted the boy even felt it through the denim. “Did you think about why your daddy gave you the swat?”

The boy gave a enthusiastic nod. 

“Why?” 

“I was crossing the street without holding daddy’s hand,” Hanni lower lip started to tremble again. “I’m sorry. I won’t ever do it again.” 

“You knew better before and you defiantly know better now so I don’t expect this to ever happen again,” Hannibal said sternly. “If it does, I’ll smack your butt myself. Understand?” 

“Yes, papa,” Hanni looked like he might burst into tears again but only sniffled.

“Good boy,” Hannibal smiled. “Can papa give you a hug now?” 

“No,” The boy bit his lip. “I want daddy.” 

Hannibal gladly stepped out of the way, knowing full well the boy would want to seek comfort from Will first. Hanni ran into the open arms held on tightly. Mumbled ‘I’m sorry’ could be heard several times across the room. Will buried his face against the boy and there was a sigh of relief. 

Hannibal gave them a few moments as he got his jacket and straightened his tie. He finally came over, sitting on the edge of the desk as he had before. Will smiled up at him. 

“I think papa needs a hug too,” Will whispered into Hanni’s ear and the boy scrambled off him and into Hannibal’s arms. 

“Ready for our picnic Super Hanni?” Hannibal asked, straightening the cape. 

“I’m hungry,” Hanni nodded. 

There was a quick trip to the bathroom to wash the little boy’s face and minutes later the family was out the door. Hannibal walked close to his lover, their shoulders brushing as Hanni’s cape flew high above them from where he set on his daddy’s shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no kids and only a minor in psych so please ignore the rambling. I hope you enjoyed it and please leave comments :) also prompts! I'll try my best (I have to much free time during football season).


End file.
